


on a cold winter's night

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, Deaths due to Unfortunate Circumstances, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: The campfire burns low, far too low.
Relationships: Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve), implied but it's sort of there.
Kudos: 14





	on a cold winter's night

He wriggles to get a little closer to the dying flames, panic settling in as the flames continue to die down. He doesn't have anything that could even be considered flammable on him, having used up the last of his logs and grass to make a fire to try and ward off the night.

The backup plan was failing.

Slowly but surely, he can see the last embers dwindle down into nothing. A small column of smoke rises from the burnt out campfire, and he looks around the area, warily.

He knows that the night monster is coming. There isn't a single thing he can do about it.

The darkness is always inevitable.

He stays painfully still, he can hear his heart beating through the static, before there's the telltale screams of the darkened queen.

Then something pierces his chest.

He swears he can feel a hand running through his hair as he's propped to lay on a lap instead of the cold, hard ground.

It's oddly comforting, in a way.

He can't get a good look at her face. It's far too dark to see.

She'll be gone by the time his ghost comes out from his body, repelled by the light of the undead spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> there's 1000 fics in this fandom now. maybe we'll be able to get up to 1500 next year or smth.
> 
> i've contributed somewhere around 36? 37?
> 
> neat.
> 
> anyways, i can and will make things sad.


End file.
